through the night mares is your dreams
by the troublesome twins
Summary: thiss is a kai fic. its not yioa but. kai and tala are best friends n live in new zealand. one day a girl starts at their skool and she know tala and kai...
1. Default Chapter

Ok. Hi I'm hez out of the twins and i'm writing a Fanfic on my own (like I always do) beyblade characters are in it (they're more of the main parts, but still) to summon this one up, there will be a lot of my own emotions in it. Hey it's my life basically. Anyway there are two characters that are in it from the beginning, eiry minx and jade wardle (one of my best friends) anyway. Eiry has short black hair with the under layer electronic blue. Its all layered and at her shoulders. She is very skinny and is her own unique person; she doesn't copy styles off of people. Anyway, cause I'm trailing off, she has solid electronic blue eyes and she isn't very tanned. Jade has blond hair with magenta pink streaks in it. She has pink eyes and is a full on Goth. She is also very skinny and has no colour on her what so ever. She is, well white. Anyway the normal characters will be in it, without Tyson and chief a.k.a Kenny. Well on with the story.

Chapter 1: the introduction of a new life.

" Yes, yes, miss but your father says that you should see him at once. This is very important."

" But the point that you aren't getting is that I don't have a father. To me he is no other than a jackass." Shocked at the person's language she began to raise her voice.

" Miss if you do not go then your father will be disappointed. What about your mother won't she be hurt at your choice of words that your now employing on a maid?" I froze at her. How dare she bring my mother up on a battle that she has already lost? I put on my blades and stepped out of the hell hold that I now had to call my home.

" Don't you ever, EVER, mention her to me. YOU HEAR! I'm not seeing him and that's final. He's a pompous asshole and he's made my life hell since that plastic thing came into his so-called life and wrecked mine. If you don't mind I'm going to head off before I get a knife and ram it through your little greasy fat heart." With that the girl skated away, rather frustrated, leaving a very frightened threatened little fat maid.

Eiry's pov

God what a bitch! I mean I've, never once, spoke to her like that, but she did push it that extra bit, and to include my mother, she had it coming. My names eiry by the way. I'm thirteen and live in tikoto some where in Fiji. (Sorry I don't know if there's a real place called that. If there is then tell me.) I'm 15 and the youngest in my class. My father just happens to be one of the richest guys in the world and, lucky me; I'm his only daughter who, by the way, he never sees. I just hate being in the same room as him. The worst problem is that he is engaged to the plastic doll, Rachael. She more plastic than human I bet. Anyway, I'm just starting school today and it sees that I'm late. Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why do I even bother with you?" spoke aloud a tired girl. She wore long black trousers that covered her petite feet and wore a long sleeved shirt that flared over her small motionless hands. She was sitting in her registration class waiting for the bell to signal her to move to her first class. She was a loner and a Goth, jade was her name. She transferred here from England. Which makes her English-duh!!!! - She sat in front of kai and tala. They kept annoying her about her being a Goth and how they've seen Goths be 'naughty'.

" Awe come on jad-ey you know how I like a little bit of the other side" gesturing tala. God was he one of the hottest guy in the school. Girls practically through themselves at him. Same with his friend kai. He is the number one hot guy in the school. All his friends are in the hot thing that every girl checks before school.

"If I was into you I would still past you down. You have no minority for a woman yet alone a girl. See your friend there, Kay-"

"It's kai. My name is kai." Enquired kai in his emotionless tone. Jade continued.

"Yeh, whatever, anyway if you were like him and shut your bit mouth then i might just make a move on you." that made kai smirk and tala screw his face up. Kai was sure impressed by this girl she was different than the rest. Their teacher finally arrived and was in a depressing mood a.k.a a hangover.

Eiry was just outside the huge steel gates of her new school. To her it was a prison, but at least it isn't a boarding school.

"Now lets see, got the skirt on. Got the tie on. Got my boots here and have my shirt on. I'm ready to." She was wearing a blue tartan skirt that was quiet short and thick black tights with her fluffy boots. She wore her white shirt that was too long for her on length and everything, with her tie very low and short. She also wore her pride possession, her fairy dust. Her gram gave her it when she was little and it just happened to be blue. Her favourite colour to be exact. She ran into the school as she had a very funny feeling about this. Eiry rushed through the halls, skidding at full speed.

"As I was saying we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome miss minx." Everyone burst into laughter, the teacher not knowing why giggled a little bit. Jade was discussed at these people. It's not the girl's fault that her name was minx. Oh tala will love her. Just as everyone settled down a sudden knock was heard from the door. The person stepped in to reveal no other than

"Miss minx. So nice to meet you."

" Good for you. So am I late? Of course I am, well blame my father." Replied a very tired eiry. Jade raised her head followed by tala and finally kai.

Eiry's pov

God this class is nothing special. What a bunch of snobs. As I scanned for a seat I noticed an outcast. She was a Goth. I mean i'm nothing but I'm absolutely fine with a best friend. I sat beside her. She didn't seem to mind but the boys behind her could make a lake with that much water coming out of their minds.

"Hi I'm eiry minx. You are?" I enquired hoping that I got an answer.

"My name. You do know who I am? Don't you? Well if you don't then ill tell you. I'm a Goth, an outlaw a nothing. The names jade." finally an answer.

"Well I noticed that you weren't flashing your cash as much as the other people who is nearly everyone else. Me well I'm my self. I'm an outlaw but I'm not a snob. I just like wearing skirts, that's all." I knew that I could get on with her easily. A very HOT guy disturbed us.

" Hey I'm umm……… rei kon from the clan kon in china. I'm very pleased to meet you." Awwwwwww he's such a cutie. He looked like a Mosher but a Chinese one. Too be honest with you I get on better with guys than girls. I was raised for 10 years I mean since the age of 5 I was always raised by an evil co-operation. It was just last month that I left it and came here. I was the only girl here.

" Hi I'm umm…. eiry minx from the clan minx in umm…I dunno. That's so terrible of me. Your such a gentleman kon that seeing you I've just forgot everything." He sat beside me.

"Yo, kon. You charming the newbie already? I never knew you were umm…."

"Such a gentleman. Hahaha" his friend finished his sentence for him. That was so mean. Rei is clearly one of the hottest guys. I twirled round to meet the smart mouth.

I came to my focus to see…the drooling boys! No way! They were the ones drooling.

" I don't know what's funnier. You'd two trying to make a smart comment or that the jealousy of you'd are taking it out on him cause he can talk to me. Maybe the funny thing is that when I entered the room you two were drooling over lil'minxy but minutes before you'd were laughing out loud at my name." that made jade giggled and rei laugh. The weirdest thing is that the two boys are dead familiar to me. I waited for a few minutes for them to register in my head. Then I had it. It was just a theory but if I just had a little b it more information then I could decide.

" Well lil minxy. We were just wondering why little rei is being dead nice to you when he can have every girl he wants." The red one pointed out. I didn't know if this was true or not but jade reassured me that this was true. The blue haired boy smirked and funny enough a girl in the front row fainted from it. I just had to know their names.

" Okay. So that was very weird. Now are you going to introduce yourselves or do you want me to call you blue and red from now on?" they both shook their heads and replied back.

" Blue is kai and I'm tala. We come from Russia. That was the good old times." I couldn't believe it. The blued headed kai still hadn't said a word. I nodded my head and then nodded my head in approval. Rei came in again and began talking to me followed by jade but I wasn't listening.

" This isn't helping. It must be them, were else could I see them?"

"Umm…eiry. Are you k?" no I was not I just needed to know.

The both of them had their heads on the desk. I jumped off the stools and hovered before them.

" You wouldn't eiry. Would you?" asked jade in her concerned English tone of voice. An evil smirk crawled along my face. The both of them lifted their heads up but before they could focus I had smacked their head on the desk again

"Awwwwwww…. that hurts you know. Like pain?" kai shouted. Tala agreed with him.

" well I just wanna know one thing. Where do you come from? Oh such a smart question.

" Russia. But that has nothing to do with you, or does it." Replied tala while rubbing his head.

"yeh I know you lived in Russia Minxy, so don't try to deny it." Okay, he can read my thoughts. Scary, but if he thinks he's smart by reading my eyes then he's so sadly mistaken. God, why can't people hide themselves from, people she doesn't trust? I really badly wonder!

" Oh I see I have a smart mouth here. You say your kai? You can't be. You're so different. Oh by the way can I get your last names here? Or are you going to keep lil old minxy here waiting, patiently, forever?" they looked at each other before raising an eyebrow. Great they're confused. Luckily I didn't have to put up with that any longer.

" She wants to know your last names." jade said plainly. She's liked a friend that vie never really had. As kai was about to say his name a very unwelcome blonde came.

" Oh kai, did you miss me? I know I was gone all summer but I had to work on my tan n body. You like?" OH MY GOD!!!!!!! Blonde here acts like she's bloody 18 and America, but as I said before, some of us are only 15!!!!!!!

" Excuse me, Blondie, but if you done your roots I would blame that disturbance for the blonde hair n blue eyes. I'm so lucky I got rid of that look before I came here." I said pushing her off of kai. I've lived with guys my whole life and I know the expression when girls are not welcome.

" Wait, you used to be a blonde. Hunny but you just made a huge mistake with your appearance." God can't this goof ball get a hint lately?

" If you don't mind I'm trying to get to know my umm………" I trailed off. I wasn't telling her that he was an old acquaintance. So I gazed at kai. He didn't look very happy with this blonde hanging off him. His eyes met my gaze. I winked at him, knowing that I'll regret this later. He was quiet confused." So as I was saying, darling? I was talking to my acquaintance from the past life in Russia. We were more than just sole mates." Okay. I have to admit. I shouldn't have done that. Luckily kai and tala caught my drift and played their roles like they should have. I'm just convinced that they're the two.

" Oh yes kai and lil minxy here go way back. He was the one he lost his virginity with." Tala winked at me. Okay, memo to self never give him an advantage in the role. Kai was stunned. His little puppy dog stood there stunned.

" Is this true? Kai hiawatri?"

"Wait hold up your kai hiawatri? No you couldn't possibly be. If you are then you tala invoke. That's just stupidity. I mean they two left me ages ago and tala stayed on but he abandoned me." I sat there talking to my self out loud. Shaking my head as if I was trying to forget an image. " So were we?" everyone just stared at me." Did I just say that previous sentence out loud?" I hate my mind! Rei nodded at me in disbelief. I always hated kai. I mean he made tala go against me when he twisted my words behind my back. Oh wait that's a different story.

"Wait how do you, the new kid know my name?" tala asked in curious tone. All of a sudden kai jumped out of his seat " tala is this some sick joke that you two are trying to pull on me. I mean I never knew that you kept in contact with her but now she's here you decide to refresh my memory of her by previous flashbacks? Sick tala just sick!" kai was almost out of the room before something grabbed his hand. "Tala. I never knew that you would keep a secret like this for about 2 years" so their were so many possible questions that you could ask but heck he'll just answer them for you.

"Awwwwwww, kai. Please don't use the guilt trip on me. If you want to make a scene then please, for tala, don't include him." As I said that I got up and walked to him brushing a hand on his shoulder.2 hell I'm more shocked than you two. I never thought that the past would be my two next-door neighbours. Here" the bell rung finally. Rei came up behind me and grabbed my waist. For some strange reason I let him. I felt a  
few stares come on to us but I didn't pay attention, I needed to know if he was alright."

School ended and I sat on the bench with a few skaters. I met them in my classes and guess what, their also boys. Jade was avoiding me all day and rei well he stuck by me until his girlfriend came in the scene, Mariah. She has dead bright pink hair that is tithed back in her ribbon. She's a very nice girl. I also met the band members from 'the majestic' Enrique, Oliver, Robert and Johnny. They are very cool people and hang about with tala and that so I couldn't hang about with them at lunch. Instead I sat there under a tree listening to music and playing or my p.d.a. It's such a cool thing! I snapped out of my thoughts as Johnny said his good byes and left. I then got up and started to skate. I was just leaving the car park and was heading home when a something bashed my legs from behind causing me to surface the ground as it hurt, real bad!

" Oh are you ok? And also, get in the car!" someone told me to do something without asking. That was so mean.

" Fuck off hiawatri. I'm not getting in a car with you if you try and kill skaters." I hissed at him. Now I don't normally do that at him but he had it coming. I got up but collapsed down, as the pain was overwhelming. I blanked out for to seconds and woke up being held in someone's arms. The arms happened to be talas. As I did not know that I was injured really badly I pushed him off of me.

" I don't need your sympathy volkov. Remember you were the ones that left me. Not the other way around." he sat me in an upright position. As I focused my gaze I realised that I wasn't on the ground. I was in something. Oh good now I felt like a baby. All of a sudden it came to a halt. I jerked forward. This is not my day. Two people got out of the car and opened the door. This was telling me that I had to move.

" If you don't mind eiry. I think we should get your parents out-"

"NO!!!!! Please don't. You don't know them and if they recognise you then your dead.2 I was pleading at him now. This was very rare that I did this but kai was an old friend he was actually my bestest of best friends, along with tala. Slowy they got me out of the car and into the huge mansion that, that wasn't my home!!!!!!! 1i tried to stop them but it was no use. They dragged me to a huge living room where there lay a gigantic white stoned fireplace. It was beautiful. Amazingly big but gorgeous.

" Wow. It's amazing but where am I?" I asked as I regained the strength to support ma legs.

" Your at tala's house. I live two houses down from him and you live right next door. Here, I never thought that we would be living so close again. Like old times…" kai trailed off to the back of his mind and then, out of no where filled his eyes full of hurt and pain and agony. Tala sat down beside me and just stared at me.

" I'm still not sure that your eiry, daxter, minx. I mean you do have a resemblance but you don't have the eyes. She had bright blue ones." I knew that tala would be so paranoid about this. Slowly I removed my contacts to reveal my bright blue eyes.

" They just never went with the hair. Doi!" I had to laugh at that. I felt like they missed a big part of my life and they were never their when I needed them. Kai stood up and walked over to me. He then sat beside me and tala was on the opposite side. Out of nowhere they gave me a huge hug, and were muffling stuff about how they had missed me and how they wished they could return. That night I stayed at kai's. My dad would never find out.

The three of us sat there and talked about everything we missed in our lives. I went first's

"Okay, where do I start…umm…oh well did tala ever tell you what happened after you left?"

He nodded. Tala looked slightly worried. "Well just after you left, tala tried to hit n me. It was so fun. He caught. Talas would sneek out after lights out and thump my door so that I would talk to him. He kept getting caught that one night the guard threaten him. He shouted at tala that if he were ever caught again then he would get the harshest punishment off of Voltaire himself. Well tala was so scared that he runaway." I was quiet amused by this while they two just looked at me in surprise. "But what you'd didn't know that I was behaving so bad in the abbey that I got the harsh punishment off of Voltaire. Guess what the harsh punishment is?" I was nearly pissing myself of laughter as they two had white faces. "He only beats you up. I was lucky but since I pulled up the thing that he's not allowed to hit us girls and children. So he stopped it. I was then excluded from that place and never went back. I moved to France with my mum, but she died, so I moved to china, but the old lady who adopted me found out that I had a father and now I went somewhere else and then came here where I met use two." I put the most girlish smile on. Kai sat there looking so stunned while tala was nowhere to be seen.

" Well I see you had it nice. So lets change the-" kai said standing up and crossing to the bed. I sat on the beanie and tala cut in.

" Wait so your telling me, I mean us, that you had parents who died?"

"No. I had a mum who died and I have a dad who I live with but I never see him. It was his idea that I went to Voltaire. I despise him for that." Kai nodded in agreement but tala didn't. That was the thing about tala; he always thought that people deserved another chance. He always was a softy.

" Well I'm going to catch some z's. Night." With that kai went to sleep leaving me and tala up all night.

" Shoos tala, now if you wake him, we'll get caught.hehehe." tala and me were up all night having a little bit of drink. I always said that drink me very bad idea. Well I was on top of kai with my legs holding his legs down and my hands were holding his arms down. I still couldn't belief that he hasn't waked up. I mean I must have fallen off this bed about 5 times before I sturdier myself. Tala and me were playing dares and he dared me to give kai a hikky. So I never back from a dare, I was performing it.

"Ok now you have him pinned down start the hikkying. Haha." He smashed his hand over his face and waved the free hand telling me to continue. As I started to suck his neck he stirred and I froze, tala collapsed on the floor and started to pretend that he was sleeping. Kai stopped and it looked like he went to sleep so I continued.

" Don't think that I'm asleep cause I'm not." With that his eyes shot opened and I bite his neck in surprise. "Awwww my fucking neck. What are you Dracula?" he flipped me off and still didn't notice that tala was FAKING IT! I even knew he was. Kai was fuming but as he had his back turned at tala I saw him sniggering at kai's neck.

"What the hell where you doing minx? God I'll never go to sleep again!"

" Umm kai but if you haven't noticed, I'm drunk and tala dared me to give you a hikky and tala, I done what you asked for." I finished with a satisfied smirk on my face. Kai suddenly turned from angry to worried and started to feel his neck. I was already rolling around with laughter and tala was pretty much doing the same. He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom that was joined on to tala's room. With a scream he walked out of the bathroom and back to where I was. As my eyes came to focus I tried to move. I jolted back as someone pushed me. It was kai.

" Now I'm giving back what you deserve." With his phrase all filled with mischief I began to worry. As I tried to sit up in talas I noticed that it was infect a waterbed. Oh joy. Kai pinned me down very easily and was hovering over me. I turned my head to face tala, which was out cold and started to imagine tala dying. I got a fright when kai whispered " oh you make this to easy." I really didn't know what he meant. As I was about to face him he had his mouth over my neck and started to suck. Me being drunk didn't think that squirming would work, so I bit his ear. I yelp as he done this cause he bit me in the neck then started to suck the blood.

"There finished." That was all he said before he looked at me in the eyes, revenge in his but not in mine. I knew fine well that my neck was bleeding but just turned around to kai that was sitting on his side behind me.

" Don't ever change, you promise." With that he nodded and I kissed him on the forehead before going to the land of nod.

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

End of chapter one

There is a lot in this chapter but I just think it's enough to get the next chapter. This story is very different from what I usually do. I have just learned in school that you shouldn't always just to the description of a character. The next chapter will be school and more of the other characters like Johnny, rei, Mariah and have course jade. Oh yeh I do not own jade as she is my best friend in real life and in that I dedicate this story to her. The only character I own right now is the blond haired girl and eiry minx!!!! Please r& r and I swear if I got this up then my so-called father hasn't noticed it at all. I am only young as he say's but I'm not. When will he learn (when I come out of my room. hehe)


	2. good times

Chapter 2:

It got passed my father. Yeh! I give lollies out for the people who reviewed. If you didn't then you just get the next chapter stares weirdly at people looking at them like their an outcast If you did not review this time then please do and you will get a Tyson voodoo doll. Yeh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well chapter 2

It was Monday morning and I just skated in the gates just in time as the bell rang. I walked in class and took a seat beside tala. I noticed that kai wasn't in. this worried me I mean if I had to come to school then so did he. As the register was spoke aloud, kai's name came up. I was about to say absent but tala said 'present' I wondered why. After if finished rei came over and noticed that I had my collar up. I was hiding the mark kai had left on me. It still hasn't come off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Hey you. What's up with the other sides look? Your not turning into one of them, are you?" he chuckled at himself. I couldn't just blurt out that kai gave it to me. Now could I?

" Kai gave it to her." He read my mind. I hate him so badly. Rei was now suspicious at what tala meant. I stared at tala and gave my you-are-so-dead- looks. We just stared at each other till he blinked.

" I win! Yeh. God tala your getting so soft you know that?" I shouted. Rei knew I was trying to change the subject.

" So what did kai give you? Oh wait that doesn't sound right." I laughed and felt my cheeks heat up. Suddenly I felt another person n the room. I looked up followed by tala. Yes saved.

" Hey kai!" I noticed that he had his collar up so that no one saw his nooky (it's a hickey in Scottish) I had to give him that, he wasn't that bothered if anyone saw it.

" Kai didn't give minxy anything" he said. My face lit up as he said that. He always looks after his bestest friends before himself. That's one of the reasons why I'm his friend. Tala looked like he was hurt. Kai settled down beside me and gave me a little punch in the arm. I punched him back and he took it like it hurt. Weird?

" Awe comes on kai. There gonna find out eventually." Kai just sent him a death glare. I missed that. People actually fled him when he gave the glare. I could never match up to that. As kai and tala started to discus the term of what no meant, I went over to talk to jade.

……. JadesPovJadesPovJadesPovJadesPovJadesPovJadesPovJadesPovJadesPov…….

as I notice, that Eiry girl is talking to me. I had my ipod on and was currently listening to 'unwritten' by Natasha bedinfeild. I have to admit, she isn't a Goth, but this song is actually okay, but she'll never be as good as kittie. I paused to hear the end of the conversation.

" and you see I've just realised how much- hey you were never really listening were you?" she was on to me.

" well you didn't tap my shoulder or anything so how was I to know that you were standing there talking to me? Anyway what were you saying was it something along the lines as: you know that I'm really like them. I'm just so popular…." Flicking my hair as I said it. She really thought that I didn't notice the collar up. Pu-lease. Instead of shouting or stubbing or foot or anything, she held all of her anger in and put it in her eyes, along with hurt. Her voice was cold and very bitter.

" you know if I wasn't your friend I would have just took all of my anger out on you-"

" and you would not like that one bit. Still have the scare member kai?" tala butted in. ok what was she some kind of witch?

" anyway, if I wasn't your friend then I would have showed you my rage and hurt in a different matter, but since I care for people like you then I'll just call that a little over board. I never even done a thing to you so why were you avoiding me and growling at me. Well I'm waiting for an answer." She tapped her fingers on the desk

" we'll be here forever." Tala shouted. Eiry just turned and glared at him. He suddenly looked at the desk and kai, now was in stitches. Anyway, what could I say to her, I mean I just thought that she was becoming one of them? Yes I could. I filled my voice with innocence but just enough and no more.

" well you see. You started to talk to people who are in-fact popular and I kind of didn't want a repeat of last time so I left you to your business and got back to mine." She was stunned truly stunned. Had I got thought this through clearly? She just smiled at me and then burst into laughter. I looked back at tala and kai. " Has she lost it?" they both nodded. She calmed herself down and then spoke very quietly in Russian, only kai and tala could understand it and burst into laughter.

" oh man! Me, popular. Pu-lease. I've been there and done that. And frankly I hated it!" she spat the last words out. I was quiet pleased that she wasn't trying to be popular. She then headed back and I followed this time. Tala and kai were still discussing what the word no means.

" would you two give it a rest, gawd my neck is no better thanks to you, Dracula." Tala choked on his tongue and suppressed a faint giggle. Kai wasn't at all pleased by his new nickname.

" har har. Well you would have never got it if you weren't pissed now would you have?" what were they on about?

…………………………………::eiry's pov::………………………………………

he just had to bring it up didn't he.

" well if you didn't go to sleep first and stayed up then I would never have done that." That made him think. Tala still choking on his tongue and jade and rei wondering what the hell was I on about. Jade finally spoke.

" umm…… eiry, what happened?" she had to ask that question didn't she.

" wait I just want to see one thing." Suddenly I went up close to kai and looked at his neck. It was hardly visible." How ………I mean………tala he cheated" I whined to tala. Suddenly tala jumped off his seat and went to look at kai's neck. He then looked at mines. You couldn't even see kai's bite mark.

" face it, you didn't do yours hard and long enough although you did…….." he trailed off. Rei asked jade's question and this time I just heavily sighed.

" fine then. I could see kai's eyes fill up with plead.

" please don't?" kai pleading is always a good sign but I just shook my head and continued.

"well I stayed over with tala and kai at tala's house and kai went to sleep. Me and tala both had some drink in our bags and we stashed them earlier on. After we had a few we stared to feel a little drunk and by that I mean tipsy and not thinking straight. Well me and well me don't go well at all and one thing led to another and we ended up playing dares. I went first and tala dared me to give kai a hickey. So I did but kai woke up and ended up giving me one as well. After tala gave into sleep me and kai gave in but in the morning regretted it. Tala ended up thinking that kai and me got laid last night as I fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep. Now that you think of it, it was kind of funny. Hehe." All of a sudden I jumped onto kai's lap as a certain slutty girlfriend who happened to be a special someone's 'girlfriend' screeched.

"kai hiawatri WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I still don't know her name. kai however didn't pay attention to her. Instead it was to me. My ears were still aching from her scream.

" Awwwwwww sensitive ears.!" I pointed out. kai was blowing on them.

" you ok? I mean I never thought that someone would shout so loud. I mean it was so near and familiar. Oh hey umm….. holly?" you should have seen her face! It was so low down that it would take forever to roll it back up again.

" gawd holly, you know that you shouldn't shout so-"

" get yourself off of my kai" I was about to get up when suddenly I couldn't. literally. Jade thought that it was hilarious, same with rei and tala. I dipped my head back to kai's ear and whispered into his ear.

" what the hell are you doing? Come' on kai, this isn't funny anymore." I was pleading him so badly.

"look umm…..holly, I was never 'your kai' in the first place and I'm not now, so please just leave me alone." Holly didn't react to that statement. She just kept her dog eyes on me. This girl could growl for………umm where am I exactly? I'll ask jade later.

" as I said once again……………get off my kai-pie." I snorted at his new nickname. his reaction to me wasn't very nice. He tightened his grip on me causing me to yelp.

"ohhh'kai-pie' that really hurt my feelings." I imitated the blond." seriously kai-pie, hehe, you can do better than this bleach blond head. I've knew you all my life and-"

" you knew kai all his life? Oh come' on your such a….?" she actually just stomped away like a little kiddie. Tala and I waved good-bye to her, trying to keep the laughter inside. Again the bell rang, signalling the time to go to my first period class. I used all my might to get out of kai's grip but I just couldn't, so I pouted. He let go, but after I was nearly off him, and I fell on my butt.

" awwwwwwwwh! That hurts." Only jade was left to help me up. As I got to my feet I saw that kai was running out the door helping tala push rei along. I'll get them all later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It's finally time to leave this school. Yeh! one small problem but, I can't leave. Waaa! As I packed my things into my bag and shut my locker, a special someone scared the hell out of me.

" Hey you all right?" no I just got detention today and tomorrow off of the lousiest teacher ever!

"nope, but of what consideration would it have to be your fault? Cause every' hing isn't your fault." He was so evil. Stupid Johnny got me detention and I made him suffer by giving him detention as well. To make the story short we played a little stage scene from drama and got into a 'pretend' fight, getting us both detention. The fight was totally his idea and fault! I slowly felt my blood boil and I clearly knew that he knew I was angry with him.

" Look, how was I supposed to know that Mr Grinch was going to give us detention. Well it wasn't my fault for the other one. Now that was 100 Enrique" I nodded in approval as it was enri-poo's fault. He shrieked when he thought a spider was in his hair and ran about the room screaming for me to help. I got up and chased him about but then I smacked off of something and it ended up being the teacher, so I got detention for that. I'm so going to make kai or tala get it for tomorrow. As Johnny and I walked down the hall something smacked me on the head making me curse to Johnny. Turning round, I noticed that the piece of triangle paper thing was a note for me. Opening it I read it aloud.

"Hear listen to this: -

I'm sure that your probably going to go out with Johnny since you carry on with him very much, but am there a small-I mean small- chance that you couldn't. You see these emotions have been twisting inside me…." This was private for my eyes-only and half way down the note I stopped the pathetic giggly voice as this became more serious. Johnny looked at me like I was hiding something from him. I just urged him to go ahead and tell him some stupid thing that wouldn't get me another detention. I walked and sat on the ice-cold stairs. When the coast was clear, and silence over-ruled the shouting and squealing, I then began to read the rest.

" Blah, blah, blah, emotions twisting me inside when I talk to you and I feel like I could be one of your only friends who would know you. Well I just want to say that you've never changed and I've always remembered you. Even when I did just up and leave without telling you. Well hope you go to the dance, see you in detention." That was soooo sweet! But who the hell was this who sent me that? Oh I mean slap me on the head with the sweetest note in the world. Well I folded it up and ran off to detention. This was going to be so cool to see my so-called 'admirer'

NO!!!!!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!!!!!!! I kinda figured out when I went to detention that either kai or tala would be here cause they were the only two in my past life, but the both are here playing stupid paper triangle football.

"No!!!!!! This wasn't supposed to happen," I shouted as I sat down banding my head off the desk continuously. Tala and kai just looked at they and me must of thought that I was a psycho. Meanwhile Johnny was laughing his head off and falling on to the floor. " No!…no!…no!… no!…NO!! Awwwh!" that hurt. Tala finally came up to me and sat beside me hugging me. Well crushing me.

" So what's up?" he didn't know? How couldn't he know? This was impossible it can't be kai. I mean its kai the one who, by my impression, took tala away from me and likes every slutty girl. No doubt he's already lost it. I'll need to ask him tonight when I have to be watched by him.

" Well it's my umm…………life! Yeh, I hate it. You see I just don't think that it's agreeing with me right now. I'll just get over it next week, trust me." Giving the most convincing tone of reassurance in the world. I so should be an actress but I think I'll be a dancer or something that has art in it. Tala just gave me a weak smile and then walked back to his seat. I knew that kai and tala are so worried 'bout lil' old me but seriously I'm fine. Now back to my homework. 2p-p/q. what the hell does that mean?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chucking everything on the floor trying to find a suitable outfit for tonight's gig. I normally wear big baggy jeans, short skinny tops and my trainers!!!!! The trainers are the best big, comfy, and grey and light pink colours around it. Kai was picking me up in like 5 minutes, oh sorry 2 minutes now. I think I'll just wear a boob tube and baggy jeans that is fetish.

" Oh kai she's just upstairs. Mumble mumble…" I didn't here the end of it as I put my music up full volume. Taking my top off the door slid open.

" Why don't the door's shut in this-" I cut myself off as I noticed a special someone standing by the door drooling. "Oh hi kai. I didn't see you just wait two mins I need to put my black bra on if you stop drooling then you can wait in here." I wasn't kinda bothered if or if not kai was here. I was just used to it in the abbey.

"Wait are you going to the bathroom to get ready cause if you are then I'll wait for you do……………wn s.tai……….rs"why do men always drool. I was changing my bra and he just drools? After I fixed my bra I put my top on and slapped him on the head.

"Hey, mister, I don't want a river in my room so move it somewhere else."

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$general pov$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

Kai sat there staring at eiry for a little to good for her own mind. Kai was dazzled and eiry started to change her opinion about kai.

" I always thought that you where umm…………….shy. Like you know not changing when a boy was there." He was trying to make conversation since they left but just couldn't.

Kai's pov

She never used to do this. I mean she never changed when tala or me would have been in the room when she was just flat.

" Well you left me all alone and I had to make money some how so…………." She had sex with whom? I started to hide the rage inside but she knew me better than that.

" Before you get any idea's yes I have lost it. But I didn't loose it like that. No I always used to sneak out at the middle of the night and go to my bands gigs. In the morning I had to change in front of the boys cause I was never up in time." rite well that's completely different. I held my head in shame. When I looked up I noticed that she had worry in her eyes and I had to help her out. I stopped the car in the middle of nowhere.

" Okay, I'm listening." She was my oldest friend and she was the only one girl who could read boys emotions. Even the darkest guy in the world who was in my vain and blood was one person she could easily read. I can trust her with my life and all of my secrets without worrying about what she'll say to other people.

" Well you see it was just after you left, tala went into depressed mode. I did but not that long. Anyway, we had to make our own money to escape so every Sunday tala or I would go out and get some. I never knew what he done but I dread to think. One day I stayed out longer and ended up picking a fight with the wrong people. Soon after the fists started swinging three guys broke it up. They ended up being a band and were looking for a singer. One was Miguel. He was the best, taking the role of you. He said I had a lovely voice and if I joined their band I could earn enough money to get me out of this place. It ended up that I joined them and tala never knew. He thought I lost my virginity when I went out at night but that wasn't true. You have to believe me. Well one night I stayed out far too long and ended up getting battered by the guards when I came in they told me to stand in the middle of the stage. I thought it was weird because I had my app.'s on. The next minute after that they ended up calling everyone up for breakfast. I was so scared" as I looked up to her because she just stopped, I noticed that she was out for it. In her own little world, which didn't seam to pleasant.

" Eiry what happen?" I asked my eyes showing emotion that it rarely did. She didn't reply. Still stayed fixed into the black like she saw something their and it was staring back at her. Like a deer caught in the headlights. I wonder what she's thinking.

&&&&&&&&&&&Eiry's pov&&&&&&&&&&&&

As kai made me talk about my 'lovely' life at the abbey. I realised that he missed out on the most 'fun' Boris and Voltaire probably got. It was like I wanted to tell everybody my horrible life and be so bloody cheery.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Flashback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

" Now as you all know, miss minx here, has been lacking off and I don't think that is very fair. As her punishment she has to share a room with all of you'd because she is one of you's." Boris' voice made everyone in the room shiver. Eiry's eyes were stayed fixed in one spot. Tala was standing up and was about to say something, or walk out, when the guards came. He sat down and blamed it on his grog. Boris replaced his emotionless face with a smirk. Eiry looked like she was about to kill him but stood still.

" Anyone got any questions about it? No. Good, eiry will be sharing a room with… Boys 45-76. Now that's settled, get back to training!" with that everybody left. 45-76,hmm…. Oh shit, tala's number 56, I'll be sharing a room with him. Great, eiry thought. With that eiry went to training with her p.j's on.

$$$$$$End of flashback$$$$$$

I was snapped back to reality with the toot of the car horn. As I snapped out of it I noticed that kai just stared at me. His eyes filled up to the brim with emotion. The one emotion I saw was hatred, but for who.

" Well I had to share a room with boys. 45-76. Tala was-" the bam pot cut me off! How rude!

"He was number 56. Oh I'm so sorry eiry." He then looked sad. I had to smile to myself; I made the cold-hearted kai sad! Tala would kick me for doing it since he's tried so many times. As I looked closer to him, he let silent tears make way down his face. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Tala would kick me literality. I would kick myself. In state of panic, I had to calm myself down.

" Oh fucking shit of a cock. What in fucks name have I done." With that, kai looked up in a very amused smile. Who wouldn't, my accent and the rudest words every all in one sentence. I burst out laughing because there was so much to laugh about.

" Look you didn't have to cheer me up, but I'm, just glad you did" he smiled at me. THE kai Hiawatri just smiled at me. It was even natural. He then got out of the car and met up with Johnny. I should of known that he was staling for time. Oh well. I got out of the car and hesitated at the amount of people going into the gig. There were at least 1000.

" Hey eiry!" I heard the screaming voice of jade coming from behind. This was going to be an all right night after all. As I waved my hands, I saw more of jades "peeps"

" Hey I thought that I was going to have to go around with the guys. Guess I was very wrong." Spoke moi to jade. She wore a black corset and a black skirt with a bright pink under skirt on. I did suit her and I bet tala would love it. Hey that's just came into my head, where in fuck's name is tala. Oh well he'll probably be inside with the rest.

" Oh how silly of me. This is Pete, lynx and Tim. Short for timothy."

" Har-har very funny lil sis. Now you need to shut the fuck up if you want to go back stage." Jade just shut her mouth and Tim was HOT!!!!!!

" Umm bonjour. I'm jades friend eiry, nice to meet you all.2 with that I smiled and held out my hand. Timothy grabbed it first and shook it. He had a strong grip for someone who is only 17.

" I never knew that jade had a friend. Well you can definitely come with-awwwh what was that for ly?" Tim was such a baby.

" Don't you ever talk about your sister like that and two: remember who you're here with. Oh sorry, I'm lynx but you can call me ly. I'm tim-othy's girl friend." I smiled at her. She sure was pretty and…..Scottish? Wait that just doesn't sum up. " Yeh I know, hw can I be Scottish, well I'm Johnny's big sister."

" Aww well that sure explains it. So were we going? I know it's a gig but I kinda want to be in there." With that Tim just walked up the line and pulled out these really cool things. In seconds we were all inside. It was amazing. The bright lights and the music. After jade and I bashed our way to the front I saw them. I couldn't believe it!!!!!

" Omg! What are you's doing here." I screamed…

End of chapter 2-

Now I wonder who it could be. Don't you¿ well of course you do, but I gave you so many hints. Well you'll find out soon enough cause I've already started the 3rd chapter. So if you review I will send you THE most embarrassing picture of Tyson, EVER!!! So please R&R!!!! .


	3. the past returns!

Chapter 3: good friends are here¿ 

Well this is the third chapter and I'm so glad I mean it's taking me forever to write this and I've been helping my sister with hers because she had a writer's block. I just hope I don't get on!! Who well on with the story?

I do not own any beyblade characters. I own this plot and eiry, timothy, Pete, and lynx. I also own everyone's fashion style! Also anyone I haven't said that isn't own beyblade or any other

Beginning of the chapter-

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?Last time¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

The bright lights and the music. After jade and I bashed our way to the front I saw them. I couldn't believe it!!!!!

" Omg! What are you's doing here." I screamed…

--

although they couldn't hear me I knew that they would sure recognise me. as everyone went quiet I let my mouth talk again

" hey, what song are you's doing, cause I mean you don't have your singer or your guitarist" jade just looked at me like I was crazy. Slowly one of them talked.

"well, wise guy, I'm the singer and we don't need a-" I didn't even want5 him to finish his sentence. " we thought that we would never see you again! How's life rei?"

" hey I kept your guitar thinking that you would always come back so what do you say, twerp?" Miguel always knew he would be like that.

" hey Miguel, guys. I've just come here. Well s nice you insisted big brudder." And that I jumped up on the stage, being giving my guitar and a microphone. Could my life get any better¿ of course it could.

jades pov

I guess they know eiry. She looks happy on the stage but she just abandoned me. she better be a good singer cause she is so dead. I went to the bar to find kai and tala. They were sitting down. As I slid into the booth tala came beside me.

" hey their. Where's eiry?" god was he hot but he was brain dead, completely.

"up there" with that I pointed to the stage. Kai's mouth just dropped.

" what the hell. Is she doing up there?"

" you don't need to shout" and he didn't I was practically sitting on his lap. " it's her old band, she seems dead happy with them." Kai was just staring at the one called Miguel.

" I'm sorry jade I just don't like they guys and the fact that they have found eiry is just worse." That was all he said before getting up." you coming?" why does everyone want to abandoned me. all of a sudden they started to talk Russian, I think. After their 'conversation' kai sat down "fine then" tala just looked at me and smiled. Maybe he isn't so bad after all…

-----------------eiry's pov ----------------

this was so cool, but Miguel had a couple of new members I mean him and Bryan are the same but who's the other two. I must admit they do look Offaly familiar.

" Hey kiddo, you set up right?" I nodded at him. As he was about to announce this I spotted kai and tala pushing their way to the front. As I looked closer I notice that kai was…. Worried? Oh well he looked worried. I'll talk to him after but right now I have a gig.

" hey guys, I'm eiry and this is the band, pooka." I just love introducing ourselves.

" yeh, eiry's right we are "pooka" and we come from Russia. Now the first song we're gonna start off with is, reality sucks." Oh I love that song. As we started kai just stood there. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…

……………………………………...kai's pov………………………………………

As I heard her speak with such confidence I realised what they could do to her. I hope that she can sing cause Miguel has a pixie's brain, small and filled with mischievous things that could harm her life. She stood up to the mic. And the song started to strum her guitar. It was like she had rehearsed this song a thousand times. It sounded so good:

( it's just the things I do,

that keeps this mess down.

But if you say like that,

then you'll just get yourself….

It's just a lala,

How do you do,

It's so nice to see you too. 

But if stay long,

you will find out,

that what I've said before…

'lalalalala'

what I've said before, reality sucks.

Oh yes it does, reality sucks.)

It sounded so true and it was like she had always lived it. As I listen to her I feel so disappointed about how I left her to defend for herself when she wasn't ready.

It's just a lala,

How do you do,

It's so nice to you too. 

But if stay long,

you will find out,

that what I've said before…

'lalalalala'

what I've said before, reality sucks.

No, no, no, no, no, no.) (" 1, 2, 3, 4."

I mean, if your left all alone.

With no one who loves you, 

what do you do? Who?

If someone leaves you, 

and you depend on yourself. 

How would you do it? 

How? How? How? how?

Noooooooo

As she strums away on her own guitar solo I really wonder who those guys are behind Miguel and Bryan. They do look very familiar.

(If you were left alone,

With no family or friends

That loves you forever,

Would you say so many bad things?

But in the end,

That's not my life.

Hoaw hoaw hoaw hoaw,

It's just a lala,

How do you do,

It's so nice to you too. 

But if stay long,

You will find out,

That what I've said before…

'Lalalalala'

What I've said before, reality sucks.

Oh yes it does, reality sucks.

Yes it does, reality sucks.

Yeh reality sucks.)

The crowd went crazy. I mean she can sing really good, and how she plays her guitar and also how her hair moves to the beat. Ok ok so maybe I do have a crush on her but who couldn't. well maybe tala, but still.

………………………………………"!!!!!!!!!"………………………………………

as I step up the last stairs of my house I still smile about how the night went. To be honest it went great, and I even got a kiss. Yeah, go me, go me, go me!!!! the weirdest thing was that she went into her house and went straight up the stairs to her room. I wonder what goes on in that hell hold she has to live in….

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿eiry's pov¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

tonight was the greatest and as I reach the stairs of my house I know that theirs a very greasy fast hearted old lady who is probably raging with steam out of her ears because I haven't been home in like two days. Haha stupid fat greasy lady, she also doesn't know that I always come home at 1 in the morning and have been leaving at like 6 in the morning and the guard lets me out. I think that they understand me more than anyone. Anyway, as I opened the door.

" and where have you been for 2 days? I'm waiting for an explanation." Great, just great. My father just has to be at the door instead of the lady.

" umm… now lets see… I was a t school, then hung at jades, then came here, got up and done the same until today. so basically I've just been in this street." Well it's the truth. I smirked at that because I just remembered two days. I normally can't remember what I done 5 minutes ago. " where have you been for 14 years? Hmm. Now if you excuse me I'll be going up to my room. Good-bye future grandpa. Haha" with that I ran upstairs, leaving a raging confused father downstairs. Well one day he's going to be a grandpa and I was just testing him. Now that I think of it, maybe that was a bad idea now but hey, that's the first I've seen him in a month. As I reach my door I hear voices in my room. Who is it? When I was about to open the door, my mobile rang making the person on the other side hear me scream and jump about six-feet.

" hello?" oh what a great tone of voice I used, not! It was all shaky.

" you sure your alright?" oh thank god it was kai.

" now remember I told you kai, it was a good night kiss-"

" you kissed kai? Oh my god you kissed my best friend?" oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, tala did not need to here that.

" sorry thought you were kai. Also you would have got a kiss if you didn't leave so early with my new best friend." Oh back talking am I? I really don't think he likes that but oh well.

" back talking now eiry? That's not nice and I don't like it that much. I might just come over and slap you on the head."

" I would like to see you try." Well I would. All of a sudden the door rang and I ran down stairs to answer it. I still haven't been in my room yet. Just as I opened the door I got slapped on the head.

" now you seen me try and succeed."

"tala you better start running before I do something you'll regret." I scanned the hall to find something when I spotted it. It was just behind the door. My water gun.

" oh what did you say to me before oh yeh ' I'd like to see you try'" that was it, I had enough of him. Grabbing the water gun I ran outside after tala, soaking every part of his body. It was funny, one minute I am totally dry and now I'm soaking and having tala nearly piss himself.

" who was-"

"that. Well if it wasn't tala and you are trespassing so I would say, me." oh why did god put me on this planet, on yeah to cause major havoc and destruction wherever I went.

"oh so you think that it's funny soaking a girl who was getting revenge because this guy slapped her on the heads. or are you laughing cause I have just soaked you." That's all I said before I aimed my gun at him and shot. He did look at mess but for some strange reason I had a very very very bad feeling about doing that. " look I umm think I should go, I think that I just made a bad choices and now I made the both of uses angry." I stepped back only to be caught in someone else's arm.

" what the?"

" who the hell are you?" I shouted but it was like kai and tala were…………………… shocked? No they two were enjoying every last bit of this.

" now I thought that you would be here but I guess that waiting in your room wasn't the best idea and the only way to get your, most important, attention is by locking you in my arms. " I know that voice, it was just too familiar.

" now isn't that sweet but hands off ma gal." Gal? What does that mean? Why does kai have to use very complicated words that I think I should know!

" kai and tala can you please just tell me who has got me in this tight grip and since when was I 'have some serious mass destruction to do." With that he let go. I turned round." you made a bad mistake." And that was all I know cause I aimed the gun and then I woke up in my room…

"!"!"!"!"!!"!"!"!"!"!"! end of chapter 3 !"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

well I hope you like this one. You see I know that its probably boring cause I just wanted to finish this chapter. anyway the next one will be much, much, much, better°your gal'?" kai then walked up to me and slapped me on the head." Awwwh I'm sure muscle man could have done that for you if you asked him. Now can you please let me go I


	4. chapter4

Hi my little peeps…… I'm so sorry for the mistakes and stuff. I have a very valid explaination. When you first get a laptop it is verty sensitive and that is why it was so fucked up. Unfortunately by the time I've finished this chapter i'll have my own computer back. Yeh. So please just bare with me. this is the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeh n also eiry is 15. it just fucked up a bit at that bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades, beyblade characters from the series. I only own my own people that I have created or used in my fic.

Chapter 4: long time no see….

Last time-

" kai and tala can you please just tell me who has got me in this tight grip and since when was I 'your gal'?" kai then walked up to me and slapped me on the head.

" Awwwh I'm sure muscle man could have done that for you if you asked him. Now can you please let me go I have some serious mass destruction to do." With that he let go. I turned round.

"you made a bad mistake." And that was all I know cause I aimed the gun and then I woke up in my room…

" waaaaaaaaaaaah-what?" that was my only word. As I was just about to confront my fears, I wake up to the sound of hoobastank. As I slowly remove the covers from my bed, I see tala and kai sleeping on the two spare beds. They do look cute sleeping. As I got up and put tala's cover on him the door suddenly opened, revealing the blinding light that I always hate.

" could you please move cause my friends are still sleeping" but of course the person who insisted to come in wasn't listening to me or anybody for that matter.

" time to wake kai. Tala you should get up before your mum finds out your gone. GET UP NOW!" tala and kai jumped about 10feet into the air and guess who fell off the bed. No not kai…… me! I mean I wasn't even on a bed. i was about to but the guy just scared the crap out of me. he had such a nerve coming into my room like that.

" I don't know who you think you a….r…-" no this is a dream, somebody please pinch me. this isn't real, he isn't real. " your, your supposed to be dead! You left me all alone when I was too young. I, I ……I-hate you." With that I fell to my knees and hid my face from everyone. As I presumed, kai and tala and him were all puzzled but they didn't know how I done that but when they come to their senses they'll know.

" I need to get some cool air." With that I stood up and ran straight to the bathroom. There must be something in here that I can escape with.

Kai's pov

I couldn't believe her. She just ran straight into the bathroom. I hope she doesn't do anything that she'll regret.

" what's up with eiry?"

" I really don't know."

" but I do. I can't believe I was so stupid to think like that. Can you just tell her that I'll be in the Madison hotel this week." And with that he just walked away leaving me and tala still shocked and very puzzled. Does tala know what's wrong?

" hey do-"

" I don't but I wish I did." That was all tala said before he left. Now their was only me. oh well better get ready.

Eiry's pov

As I heard the door shut for the third time I knew I was safe to just let everything out. Why did he have to come now? why couldn't he have come ages ago? I can't believe myself, what am I like. I knew that Miguel and brian were hear to warn me. only if I stayed with them or jade then I wouldn't had to go through that painful event all over again. With a sigh I went in for a shower. They normally washed everything away. I stepped in looking forward to this.

2 pm in the afternoon

kai's pov

as I sit here waiting for eiry I really start to worry about her. I mean she should have been here by now and rehearsing with Miguel and brian.

" hey kai, is she here yet?" that was Miguel shouting for the forth time.

" I'm gonna go see where the hell she is." And that, I ran out of the door and into my car.

Eiry's pov.

As I stepped out of the shower and dryed most of my hair off I pulled all of my courage to look at myself. I was so shoicked when I saw her. It was like a different person staring at me. then all of a sudden I blinked and saw the real me. how can I live like this? The truth is, I can't. people don't know my past. Well as I say that, only two people know my whole life and they aren't kai and tala. I just can't bare this any more.

" arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! Why do I have to suffer with everything?" I knew that no one would answer me. I let my tears just come out as I slid down the door and pulled my knees into my chest. How couldn't I have had a normal family. I had to escape from everyone and hopefully stay their forever. I searched the cupboards looking for anything I could. I found a two razors and pills. I swallowed all the pills there were and then sat down and slashed all of my legs. Then and only then I felt free and safe from everyone. As I slipped in and out of the darkness I realised what I done. My mind told me to shout but my body told me had a mind of its own and put my hands infront of my mouth. Then I felt the warmth of the darkness and let it take me away from the cruel world….

Kai pov.

As I ran out of my car I noticed that tala was at eiry's house. He stood outside, tears streaming from his eyes.

" tala, oh no. where is she?" he pointed upstairs before sliding down the side of the door. As quick a possible I ran up the stairs and to her room. Her father was outside the door. He looked like he was in some kind of tramer. As I was about to rush into her room her father stopped me.

"your kai. Why is my little girl like that? Tell me" as he said that, I knew something wrong was deffinetly up. As he put his hands over his eyes I ran in. at that point I froze. I just stared at her. she looked liveless and dead with her mutilated body. I punched the ground and then crawled over to her. I picked her up and just stared at her. I let silent tears fall down my face and onto her head.

" why eiry? I know you can hear me, I just know it." As I sat there with her the paramedics finally came. They put her onto a stretcher and carried her down stairs. I knew that I wasn't allowed to go with tala and her dad, so I went in my car and drove traight to the club where Miguel was.

" Miguel, it's eiry. Shes in hospital. You and bryan have to come with me now!" and then I was back in my car with Miguel and bryan in the back. My next stop was at the Madison hotel.

I parked out side of the hotel and told Miguel and bryan to stay in the car. I ran into the hotel and knew that he wasn't going to be an easy find. Walking up to the counter I tried to put on my polite voice but it came out more as a plead.

" can I help you?" she sounded so pure and faithful

" hi I need to know what room mr. minx is in."

" I'm sorry but I can not tell-"

" please this is a family emergency, his little sister has just been taking into hospital and, and….please?" I tried to suppress my tears and she must of seen this because she called his room right away. Within seconds he was downstairs and I was running towards my car.

**At the hospital**

We got to the hospital and I saw tala looking like he was about to faint. I ran up to him and forced him to sit down. This was going to take it's time, I just hope that she will be alright.

"tala?" it came out as a whisper. " tala. Where's eiry's dad?" he just shook his head and stared at the ground as I said eiry's dad, Miguel and bryan stiffened. They deffenetly knew something.

" oki. What do you's know? Tell me now!" I was becoming impatient.

" we……we swore to her that we would never tell anyone and even done the truthful promise dance and hand shake." I accepted that. I mean we used to share stuff like that. As we waited, it seemed like forever, but finally the doctor came out.

**general pov**

everyone stood up and ran toward the doctor.

" now can everyone just calm down. I see you're here for, ahh yes, eiry daxter minx."

" yes is she oki?" kai asked almost climbing ontop of the doctor.

" well she did take a lot of pills and did loose a lot of blood. She is still in an unstable situation but after her transfusion she'll be stable." None of them could believe. She tried to kill herself? This was not the eiry they knew. As they done before they just sat their and waited.

Ohhhhh! I just like it when I'm evil. The next chapter will reveal who he brother is and if or not eiry survives………..please r and r


	5. in the hospital

Ohhhhhhhh chapter 5!

I must admit that this is the only fic that I enjoy reading and writing. Well here's the next chapter.

……………..

as we all sat in the doctors room in disbielif I just couldn't help but let a silent tear roll down my face. This year and place was supposed to change her life except it nearly ends her life how could I have been so stupid and leaving her by herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

" STUPID ME!" everyone just looked at me as I punched my fists on the desk. tala just stared at me probably thinking of something to say.

" hey man it wasn't your fault." He whispered.

" but it was tala. It ends up coming down to me. if anyone should blame this on anyone then blame it on me! tala why do I let myself get involved?" that was all I said before walking out of the room. Silent tears made their way down the stream that the previous tears made. I just sat in the waiting room with my head into my knees and my arms wrapped around them tight. Their was still no news about eiry and I was beginning to worry. what is she doesn't pull through, what then?I dunnoI know, you could end your life and spare everyone elseno, no I can't cause then I would cause suicide and die just likeur father?slowly I knew that I was fooling nobody with the stupid I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. Slowly someone tapped my sholder I didn't look up as I couldn't be bother. I could feel that this person was frustrated but I just shrugged it off.

" I thought you would be here." I didn't bother replying.

" any way they are giving us some info on Eiry." My head shot up as Tala said her name. his eyes stuck onto mines and then probably saw the disappointment, hurt and sorrow that remained in my eyes." Hey it wasn't your fault at all, so just don't beat yourself up about it." That was all he said before giving me a reasonable sad smile. I got up and followed him to the doctors office.

**general pov**

everyone sat in the doctors room waiting for tala and kai. Kai and tala walked in and sorta put a reassuring smile on everyone's faces, except her dad's.

" what are you smiling at?" Miguel and bryan's smiles quickly faded into anger and rage.

" old man" began bryan " don't you dare talk to kai like that! You hear. He's at least been theior for ewiry when she needed someone." The doctor suddenly came in and just stared at the rivals eying each other up. He shivered a bit but then took his seat.

" do you want the news on eiry daxter minx or do you and her friends want to fight outside?" kai couldn't believe what he had just done. He was about to run when tala grabbed him by the hand. He knew he couldn't run from this, he had to confront his fears and not be like his father. Tala then cut in before her father could say anything.

" we, friends, want to hear the news on eiry. Everyone puts her first than themselves, she basically became part of our lifes."( hax: awwwww so cute! Sorry just had to say that. Couldn't help it) the doctor smiled at tala as he was the only one that really knew eiry I mean he did only miss 2 years of her life.

" well then, gentlemen, eiry has just came out of the transfusion and it looks like a success. She is recovering but we don' tknow if she will make it through. We just can't tell at this stage, I mean she is what, only 15 and attempted suicide. We just need to find a reason why she would this." Everyone nodded except her brother.

" I think it was mainly the families fault." Everyone, including her father, looked at the person who spoke. " I just meant that-"

" it wasn't our faults she loved us like we loved her." everyone including her brother just growled. Miguel spoke under his breath to bryan. All of a sudden there was a slam of the door and no Miguel or bryan was to be seen. Her father just shrugged them off like they were a mere eyelash on his face. This really pissed me off.

" oh yeh well the only people who knew the real reason just left the room and never once has she told us that she loved you!" I was just about to speak but tala spoke. He did know her more so if he said that he only meant the truth. I nodded my head and everyone just stared at him.

eiry's room

it was late in the evening by now and only four of them were sitting in her room hoping that she would open her eyes soon. Her father, after being told off by tala, left as he had to go somewhere. Her brother left not so long after since it was "his fault" but to be honest nobody knew who's thought it was. The only two that knew were mute and just kept their gaze on the limb body. if they did talk it was in French or German. Obviously they must of knew that nor tala or I could translate the language. As I stared at the lifeless body I felt my eyes begin to close, but before they did…

hey I know this is like the most boringest chapter but it'll be better next one. Will she open her eyes or will she just stay on the dark side forever, you decide. Please rr cause if I don't get at least 5 more then I'll call it a bust and just go back to what I normally do…… draw. Oh yeh I'll put some pictrures of eiry up on my place. Please look its www.eiry. then click on galleries and you'll see them. Thnx .


End file.
